Aurelius Tealesh I
Aurelius Kalir Mikil Tealesh or Aurelius Tealesh was the first Dictator of the Grand Valerius States as well as being the Dictator of the Valican States prior to that. He was born in 1808 to the minor House of Tealesh at the Estate in Vali. He would enter the military at the age of seventeen and would later become Captain of the Royal Guard of Vali. He would become the Dictator of the Valican States in 1855 Biography Early Life Born at the Tealesh Estate he was allowed certain liberties as a minor noble, and his father was a prominent businessman in the region running a company that dealt in rare Valeric Minerals and Plants being sold to the other Damali nations. This company would shut down in 1820 at which point Aurelius' Father would join the military with what money he had he bought a Captain's Commission. His father would see little action However this would not dissuade him from dreaming big, and he would go off to the newly founded Valican Military Institute at the age of 16 and be taught in the ways of war. Early Service By 1830 he had achieved the rank of Captain heading his own company however, due to the Valican Records being destroyed in the Fire of 1846 most of the records from the government are unknown, however Tealesh Family Records, recording births still were able to be found, and in 1838 Aurelius Tealesh II was born. First Vali-Kulintar War In 1841 the First Vali-Kulintar War begun, and he was sent with his company to the front, he would get the chance to fight in the major battle, the First Battle of Kaelin which would however be the only battle he saw service in as by that winter the war ended with the status quo, due to the intervention of the Valeric Confederation to negotiate the peace. This was the first time he saw the Monarch Aerin ave Valeri as a weak ruler, however the reverse was said about him, due to his charge and intense fighting to take the main fort in the Kaelin Region, he was promoted, this time to a Brigadier General. Now with an army and a few awards he would begin his rise to fame. The Revolution of 1843 As the Spring of Nations came ever closer, the Valeric Springtime began, and all over the modern Grand Valerius States, Pan-Nationalists, Republicans and others rose up against their regimes. With Aurelius Tealesh in the brunt of the Revolution in Vali, as he cracked down against the republican uprising that attempted to behead the King as well as Himself. This he saw as, his Memoirs stated, "The King may have been an Ill Ruler, but he had to keep his rule, or the Republicans would have likely Executed myself and many of my other Anti-Republican soldiers defending the Palace." This would lead to widespread discontent and the ever closer collapse of the Valeric Confederation as they could do little as many of the small nations joined with nations such as Kulintar or Vali. This however opened a new chapter in the life of the now 35, as he would be awarded the Honourary Rank, of Captain of the Royal Guard of Vali, and not so Honorary Rank of Field General, and would be in charge of the Royal Guard Regiments and his personal Regiment, awarded status as a Royal Valican Guard company. Captain of the Royal Guard As he was awarded this, he was granted an Estate in the Royal Palace District, which would be merged with the original Tealesh Estate. However he was now under the Direct Control of the King, and was quickly gaining his trust due to his ability to follow orders. He would become known by his army as a Great Leader and Man, never wasting the life of his men. The Royal Guard slowly became more of the Honor Guard of Aurelius Tealesh. His second in command Eihirt ave Kaistril was urging for a Military coup by early 1850 however Aurelius Tealesh would wait, as he knew there would be a fatal mistake as the King was slowly losing his mind at his advanced age. However he would have to wait, and as he aged he became the Professor of Strategy at the Valeric Military Institute where he was a member of the First Class, and as such he would mostly teach the next generation of commanders, some of which would help him in the Valeric Unification War. Second Vali-Kulintar War As the Autumn of 1854 set in War was in the Air, and Kulintar were struck by the Royal Guard, as the King and Aurelius Tealesh both were at the front, the Ailing King not seeing what was soon to come. As the Second Battle of Kaelin began the winter set in and the combat would continue into 1855, at which point the war was once again Ended in Status Quo, however this time the Failing of the King to keep the Valeric Confederation out of Valican Business was the final straw. This would see Aurelius and Eihirt proceed with the Coup, with Aurelius Tealesh leading the Royal Guard upon the Palace. The Coup As he had secured the loyalty of the Royal Guard the only divisions and armies that were not loyal to him were in the Outer Fringes near Aerinir and would not received word until it was long over. Thus the Royal Guard Marched into the Palace with Aurelius Tealesh, Eihirt ave Kaistrill, and Aelexindiris Nakil Once in the Palace with the Royal Guard, Aurelius Tealesh arrested the King Aerin ave Valeri, Crown Prince Karil ave Valeri and the Queen Karolette ave Kitiric, who were immediately put to trial. The King and Queen was Executed by Beheading, the Crown Prince would be exiled along with his brothers and sisters and would flee to Baraton. With this the Dictatorship of Vali was proclaimed, unofficially, and would not be officially proclaimed, as by June of that year, only 2 months after the initial coup, the Valican States would be proclaimed when Aerinir joined Aurelius Tealesh's new Government due to Fear of an Assault on it by Vali or, Kulintar, and chose to join the lesser of the two evils, also the closer culturally. Dictator of Valican As was expected this large dynamic shift in Vali affected the entirety of the region, with the Valeric Confederation unable to do anything as Aurelius Tealesh had made alliances that put most votes into his favour and as such the new government stayed. This would lead to the dissolving of it in 1858 as it lost it's power and the Cries of a Unified Grand Valerius States stirred once again. However an uneasy peace laid upon the regions of the Grand Valerius States, as each of rival nations built up there power and absorbed minor states into its land, with the Valican Military becoming one of the best trained due to the persistence of Aurelius Tealesh to train them, and his son Aurelius Tealesh II had also by this point taken a rank in the Military. This however was not due to his Fathers role, he was forced to work for it as he climbed the ranks just as his father did having to prove himself in battle, however he started as a Lieutenant and such an NCO within a company he would however be promoted to General During this time however Tealesh I, would begin to feel the frailty of age as he neared his 70s in the late 1860s. As such he slowly retired from his biweekly lectures he still gave at the Valican Military Institute, with his Protege Vhilim Kestir taken over. With this the tension slowly boiled and boiled with Nationalistic rebellions spreading all across the modern Grand Valerius States, as these continued the Valicans and Kulintars seemed to be edging ever closer to a war to decide who would become the Master of this region. However before this in 1868 Aurelius Tealesh, ordered new Model Weapons to be created, breach loading firearms, Heavier and Faster Firing Cannons, new Naval technologies, and most importantly the Standardization of Weapons Ammunition and Language in the Valican Army. The Valican Alliance In 1869 he would meet with Valin ave Aenirikanel and Kalinius ave Laverinar to discuss the formation of an alliance, known as the Aalliner Aevalin, (literally the Alliance of Vali). As this was seen by the main rival Kulintar as too much of a power move. Who countered it with the Kulintar Aeleegin this posturing was the reason for the increased tension in the Valeric states. He however had expected it to force Kulintar to join peacefully it did the opposite, and War almost broke out at that point, however peace remained due to the third power Makhinirival intervening to keep the peace between the two.. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Valerics